leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bianca (anime)
This article is about the anime counterpart of Bianca. For the character from Pokémon Heroes, see Bianca (M05). ---- |bordercolor=A1E18B |name=Bianca |jname=ベル |tmname=Bel |slogan=no |image=Bianca BW anime art.png |size=180px |caption=Bianca |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |gender=Female |hometown=Nuvema Town |region=Unova |relatives=Unnamed father |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Bianca |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW013 |epname=Minccino—Neat and Tidy! |enva=Erica Schroeder |java=Shizuka Itō }} Bianca (Japanese: ベル Bel) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer from Nuvema Town and one of 's rivals in Unova. She is also a recurring traveling companion. History Bianca debuted in Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, where she was sent by Professor Juniper to deliver a Badge case to . Unfortunately, Bianca ended up knocking Ash and into a nearby stream. She then revealed that despite being older than Ash, she had only just started her journey, due to her father not allowing her to become a Trainer when she turned ten. Bianca is shown to be very excitable; for instance, when a stole the Badge case and Ash attempted to use to get it back, Bianca commanded him to use despite the fact that Oshawott wasn't her Pokémon nor did he even know that move at the time. She later made the same mistake when she commanded to use . She later had a against , where she used her Pignite against his Pikachu. Ash was planning to use Oshawott for said battle but Bianca demanded that he used Pikachu. She lost the battle after putting up a hard fight. Prior to Emolga the Irresistible!, Bianca joined and accompanied them on their way to Nimbasa City. She was enjoying an evening lunch with Ash and his friends when Iris's Axew dropped a fruit down a hill. It was caught by a wild . She then ran after the Emolga and smothered her by hugging her, because she deemed it cute. Determined to catch Emolga, Bianca challenged her to battle Minccino, who ended up losing. Emolga then flew off and Bianca chased after her. After several failed attempts at catching Emolga, Bianca was crushed to find that Emolga eventually accepted Iris as her Trainer instead. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Bianca wanted to have a battle with 's newly caught Emolga. However, Emolga had other interests besides battling and kept using to get other Pokémon to battle Bianca instead, including Iris's Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Snivy. She also used her Pignite against Snivy for a short training session. After learning Ash earned three Badges already, Bianca left the group in hopes to win more Badges on her own. Bianca met up with Ash and his friends again in Nimbasa Town in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. She was enamored with Luke's Zorua and attempted to catch her, not knowing that she already had a Trainer. Bianca also decided to enter the Club Battle tournament along with the group. In the next episode, she battled Stephan in the first round of the tournament, where she used her Minccino against his . Zebstrika proved too powerful and defeated Minccino, thus knocking Bianca out of the tournament. Bianca reappeared in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, where she battled Elesa in a Gym . However, all of her Pokémon were defeated by Elesa's Zebstrika. Her father almost had her taken home because of this loss, but Ash and Elesa convinced him to let Bianca continue her journey. Bianca reappeared in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, where she revealed that she was going to trade her for Professor Juniper's . However, before that, the wild and in the area started to cause trouble, so she decided to help Ash and the group deal with the problem. In the end, it was revealed that was behind the whole ordeal and after helping defeat them, Bianca met up with Professor Juniper. In Evolution Exchange Excitement!, Professor Juniper and Bianca traded their Shelmet and Karrablast together, making them evolve into and respectively. However, as soon as it had evolved, Escavalier started disobeying Bianca. To improve their team work, Bianca and Professor Juniper decided to use their new Pokémon in a Tag Battle against Cilan's Crustle and Ash's Boldore. As Accelgor protected Escavalier by using , the two Pokémon started to work better as a team, and they were able to defeat together. Despite that both Accelgor and Escavalier were then defeated by Cilan's , Bianca was glad that her new Pokémon was now obeying her. Bianca reappeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! in Ambiga Town in order to register for the Clubsplosion. She discovered that her first opponent was Trip who took her very lightly as an opponent. Her battle with Trip began in Search for the Clubultimate!, where it was revealed she had evolved her Pignite into . Though Emboar was on the field, Bianca was nowhere to be found. A bit later she ran onto the battlefield, claiming that she was late because she was too busy touching Delbert's 's muscles. She then tripped and fell on her face. It did not get her down, however, and was as eager as ever to get the battle started. She had her Emboar attack with moves like and , but Trip had his block these attacks with its concrete pillars. Bianca became concerned about losing the battle after Emboar became trapped in Conkeldurr's and could not evade its . However, in the next episode, Bianca cried to Emboar to do something before the attack made contact. A smile then came to her face, seeing that Emboar had actually caught the stones in his arms. She then commanded him to use , to send the rocks back at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr became distracted by it and Bianca had Emboar take its concrete pillars from it and then had Emboar use Fling again to throw them back at it, which knocked out Conkeldurr and got Bianca through to the second round. Later on, Bianca discovered that her opponent for the second round was Georgia. She battled her , whom she defeated rather quickly. She then battled Stephan again, now in the semi-finals in Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!, but lost. Having completed the requirements to enter Unova's , Bianca reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! in Vertress City, where she met up with and his friends. In the first round of the Vertress Conference, she used her Emboar to battle Mikael's and won. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, she battled in the second round, using her Escavalier and Emboar against the latter's and . Her Pokémon put a good fight but were eventually defeated, resulting in her elimination from the competition, much to her disappointment. She stayed for the remainder of the League Conference, watching all the other battles. In A Unova League Evolution! she participated in the closing ceremonies of the Vertress Conference. Afterwards she bought ice creams for Ash, his friends, Stephan, and Cameron and his . She then said farewell to the group and left. Bianca appeared prominently in the ending Let's Join Hands. Her latest appearance was in a cameo in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Character Much like her game counterpart, Bianca is a sweet girl but is also an airhead. She is fairly similar to Ash when he'd just started his journey. She is also somewhat clumsy and unorganized. Every time she meets up with the main characters, she runs excitedly towards them and then trips, causing her to collide with Ash and knocking him into a body of water. Afterwards, she apologizes to him profusely. Bianca has a soft spot for cute Pokémon like , , and and will stop at nothing to try to capture them. In fact, she spent a few episodes of the Club Battle arc trying to get a hold of Luke's Zorua who kept disguising herself to trick her. Bianca also tends to think of odd schemes to lure a Pokémon out, like planting a dirty spoon under a cloche so she could trap Minccino. If her attempts at capturing fail, she will often have a temper tantrum about it. She cares dearly for her Pokémon, often crying out in sorrow when they're defeated. It was revealed in The Clubsplosion Begins! that she also likes Pokémon with muscles such as , and . She tends to do things at her own pace, which often involves rushing and forcing people along with her. She was impatient to capture Minccino, as well as during battles, to the point that Ash, Iris, and Cilan had trouble keeping up with her. She wastes no time when giving her Pokémon commands, though this raw speed and power also causes her many blunders. Pokémon This listing is of Bianca's known in the : On hand was Bianca's starter Pokémon. Bianca attempted to use him to catch a wild that had stolen the dirty Badge case that she had given to .}} Mai Aizawa |vaen=Michele Knotz |desc=Minccino first appeared in Minccino—Neat and Tidy! where he stole 's Badge case. Bianca ended up capturing him at the end of the episode by accident when he attempted to clean her dirty Poké Ball.}} so that both Pokémon could evolve. However once it did, started to chase her down and also refused to listen to her commands. During its Tag Battle with as its partner, it learned to cooperate with both it and Bianca. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Bianca used Escavalier as her first Pokémon in her Vertress Conference battle against and his Samurott. Despite withstanding many of Samurott's attacks with Iron Defense, Escavalier's endurance finally ran out, and it was defeated with a which caused an internal shockwave bypassing Iron Defense. Escavalier's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Traded away debuted in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, where she used it in her battle against Elesa's , but it was quickly defeated. Bianca was worried after the battle that Shelmet might not be feeling well after losing the way it did. made up a special remedy for it to help it get back its energy. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, Bianca mentioned that she had come to the area to trade Shelmet for Professor Juniper's , so that they may evolve. In Evolution Exchange Excitement!, before the trade, Shelmet battled with the Karrablast it would soon be traded for. However with its timid nature, all Shelmet did was use . It was because of this tactic that the battle was called off as it was clear the battle would drag on at that rate. After the battle, it was successfully traded for Karrablast, with them both evolving into and respectively. As of the trade, Shelmet's known moves were , , and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Bianca has obtained: * Two unknown Badges (prior to Minccino—Neat and Tidy!) * Unknown Badge (prior to Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!) * At least five unknown Badges (prior to Curtain Up, Unova League!) Pokémon League Bianca has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Top 64 (Mission: Defeat Your Rival!) Pokémon competitions Bianca has competed in the following : * Club Battle - Top 16 (Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!) * Clubsplosion - Top 4 (Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!) Voice actors Trivia * Bianca is Ash's first and only regular female rival so far. * She is the only Unova rival to encounter . Names Related articles * Bianca * Bianca (Adventures) * Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags de:Bell (Animecharakter) es:Bianca/Bel fr:Bianca (dessin animé) it:Belle (anime) zh:白露（動畫）